


Тест на совместимость

by Jedaite



Category: TenHiddles
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Тест на совместимость

В мегаполисе всегда кажется, что время бежит гораздо быстрее, чем в любом заштатном городишке. Разумеется, это не так — времени свойственно течь одинаково, согласно стрелкам, выставленным по Гринвичу. Разумеется, время плевать хотело, что там по мнению человека оно должно делать. Нью-Йорк. Лондон. Токио. Пекин. Сингапур. Москва. Расскажите об этом долженствовании какому-то из этих городов, а потом просто попробуйте пожить не в ритм и посмотрите, что будет.  
Всё ещё суёте слишком любопытный нос куда не следует? Что ж… по секрету: ровным счётом ничего не изменится — выпадете в безвременье. Люди вокруг будут сменять друг друга с большей частотой, улыбки и неторопливые прелюдии перед тем, как перейти к сути дела, сведутся к обязательному минимуму, — а, да! — сможете воспользоваться приятной круглосуточной открытостью большинства сервисов и, пожалуй… всё.  
Киллгрейв знал это по себе. Он, кажется, всю жизнь шёл в безритмии. Выбило в детстве, и попасть в такт ни разу не удалось… Может, конечно, не очень-то и пытался.  
Меланхолия — извечная спутница тех, у кого слишком много времени на себя, чтобы прислушиваться, что там шевелится на дне богатого внутреннего мира, — была старой знакомой. Не то чтобы Киллгрейв ждал её — но и не дичился, не видел в ней ничего плохого. Внутри, казалось, назревало что-то такое тяжёлое, толкало не то распластаться по постели и изучать потолок, не то бродить по городу, не то купить билеты и уехать куда угодно. Киллгрейв знал — ему везде будет хорошо. Везде, где есть люди.  
Нью-Йорк встретил “случайно” заглянувшего гостя промозглым ветром с Гудзона — почти сразу выдул тепло из лёгкой куртки. Меланхолия не знала, что такое лучший сезон в календаре, — приходила, когда вздумается, почти так же, как Киллгрейв — им обоим без сомнения люди всегда были очень рады. Джентльмен, отдавший тёплое пальто, так точно. В конце концов, теряли больше иногда.  
Порой Киллгрейв очень жалел, что погода разумом не обладала — он бы устроил в мире всё гораздо лучше. Мир бы, конечно, быстро закончился — но на век Киллгрейва комфорта бы хватило.  
Киллгрейв не смог бы сказать впоследствии, что толкнуло его завернуть в кафе. Не то замёрзшие руки, не то относительно пустые столики, не то кофе, аромат которого шибанул по красному от холода носу. За приглянувшимся столиком у самого окна спустя несколько секунд уже никто не сидел — пошёл добывать кофе. Киллгрейву осталось стянуть с себя шарф, бросить пальто на пуфик, усадить на колени мимо проходившую девушку, пристроить ей на живот замёрзшие руки и глазеть в окно, на редкость терпеливо дожидаясь, когда ему поднесут стаканчик горячего напитка. Изображённая на стекле зелёная русалка с обнажённой грудью не мешала следить за тем, как люди теряют время, пытаясь успеть по своим делам. Идиоты.  
— Смерть уравняет всех…  
— Безусловно. — Незнакомец поставил перед Киллгрейвом кофе и устроился на пуфике напротив, который до этого и занимал.   
На девушку, сидящую на коленях Киллгрейва, это насекомое не обратило ровным счётом никакого внимания — последнее не удивляло. Люди при столкновении с Киллгрейвом и его волеизъявлением становились крайне рассеянными.  
На бумажном стаканчике чуть выше левой груди русалки чёрным маркером было выведено “Лафейсон”.  
— Швеция? — предположил Киллгрейв, следя за тем, как незнакомец пьёт — осторожно, словно кофе не успел остыть за то время, пока он ходил. Обжёгся до этого?  
Киллгрейв раньше тоже давился часто — горячим, людьми, а потом ничего — привык или, скорее, выучил, как готовить и первое, и второе. Тут главное было не ошибиться с выбором — с тем, кому приказываешь. С простым справится кто угодно, со сложным — только профессионалы. Если за дело возьмётся талантливый повар — обед будет незабываемым. В конце концов, он — Киллгрейв, кто ему откажет?  
— Норвегия, если верить документам.  
— Кофе горячий?  
— Горячий.  
— Дай. — Стаканчик оказался протянут быстрее, чем Киллгрейв вытащил из-под одежды барышни руку, раздражённо спихнул с колен — выполнив свою функцию, теперь она мешала ему удобнее устроиться. — Худей. Очень сильно худей, — бросил он ей в спину. — Корова. — И взял стакан.  
Кофе и правда был горячим. Пах корицей, сливками и чем-то ещё. Мятой?  
— Давно сидишь?  
— Давно. — Незнакомец не сводил с него взгляда — странно нечитаемого, но привычно стеклянного.  
— Но как? — продолжил допытываться Киллгрейв.   
Если что-то в этой жизни он по-настоящему и не любил, так это чего-то не понимать.  
— Магия.  
В ответ Киллгрейв уставился на Лафейсона. Тот смотрел без страха, без подобострастия или восторга, с чем-то, чему Киллгрейв никак не мог подобрать название. Не врал. Но это опять же не удивляло: люди никогда не могли ему лгать, увиливать, обманывать даже в мелочах — правда и ничего, кроме правды, — той правды, которую Киллгрейв от них потребует. Может быть, ему не повезло, и у парня конкретный сквозняк на чердаке?  
С подобной реакцией Киллгрейв уже сталкивался и выводы для себя сделал однозначные: психов он не любил. Работать с ними было тяжелее, чем с прочими. Приходилось, прежде чем отдать приказ, тщательно следить за формулировками, сверять словари, так сказать. Иначе на выходе можно было получить очень уж непредсказуемый результат. Вот этот тип — нет, на психа всё же не похож, говоря про магию, наверняка имеет в виду что-то простое, мол, хрен его знает, почему кофе ещё горячий, не разбираюсь в законах сохранения тепла! По большому счету, Киллгрейву плевать. Вспыхнувший интерес привычно погас, однако стаканчик он не отдал — предпочёл тянуть отобранный кофе. Чужое всегда вкуснее своего — Киллгрейв знал это как никто. Ему ли не разбираться в этом вопросе, когда всё, что он имел — взял у других. Из своего у него был только он сам, и это — гораздо больше, чем многие могли себе позволить. Дело ли тут в извечной, неискоренимой человеческой зависти или жадности — какая разница? — стоит просто пользоваться раскрытой тайной мироздания.  
Лафейсон дернул бровью и забрал себе принесённый стакан, на боку которого было точно так же написано “Лафейсон”. Надпись, сделанная чёрным маркером, перечёркивала правую грудь. Он так же осторожно отпил. Мяты в кофе не было — только горечь, но попавшего в сети человека этакая мелочь не смутила.  
— Вкусно?  
Лафейсон пожал плечами и тут же отвернулся к окну — наверняка ощутил желание Киллгрейва. Инстинкт самосохранения, шестое чувство или повышенная внушаемость делали незнакомца идеальным исполнителем, чудесным спутником во время приступа меланхолии. Даже не надо было открывать рот — желание исполнялось с опережением. Такая встреча — одна на миллион. Киллгрейв никогда не сомневался: он в любимцах у стервы-судьбы. Иначе с какого ей приспичило быть такой щедрой с ним?  
Киллгрейв тянул кофе, скользил взглядом по кафе — люди торопились, глотали еду, не жуя, или наоборот, тянули напитки и ковырялись в салате, ругались на падающий интернет, держались за телефоны так, будто те могли защитить их от всего на свете — и не заметил, когда начал изучать профиль пойманной в ловушку куклы. Лафейсон казался одновременно броским до перенасыщенности и серой мышью — резкие черты лица, чёрные волосы; глаза будто смотрели сквозь витрину, но не видели проспекта, неиссякаемый поток машин, такси, сверкающих жёлтыми боками под вышедшим из-за туч солнцем, людей, застрявших на перекрёстке, нетерпеливо дожидающихся, когда красный сменится белым — дорога станет открыта.  
Никогда.  
— Тараканы, — брезгливо фыркнул Киллгрейв.  
— Люди, — будничное согласие прозвучало куда более изысканным ругательством.  
— Ты не такой?  
Глаза у очередной жертвы воли Киллгрейва были серыми, отчего-то казались прозрачными, льдистыми — глупость, конечно. Наверняка просто игра воображения или оптический обман: особенность пасмурного дня и дань рассеянному свету — все краски теряют в насыщенности.  
— Не такой.  
Лафейсон не улыбался — едва заметно кривил губы, такой же судорогой в стеклянных поверхностях неоднократно сводило собственное отражение. Киллгрейв недобро сощурился:  
— Повторяешь за мной?  
— Повторяю.  
Лафейсон больше не усмехался, не хмурился и даже не пытался сопротивляться внушению: противостояние Киллгрейв почувствовал бы сразу. Нет, ему просто в очередной раз бесконечно повезло — оброненные человеком слова создавали впечатление полноценного диалога. Киллгрейв вздохнул, неуверенный, чего хочет больше: встретить существо, способное вести себя с ним независимо, поддерживать диалог, спорить, осаживать, когда он перегнёт палку и перейдёт черту, или к чёрту такое разнообразие?!  
Под влиянием Киллгрейва люди, сколько тот себя помнил, всегда делились на две категории: тех, кто беспрекословно исполнял его приказы в привычной для себя манере, и тех, кто действовал механически, как какой-то грёбаный робот из фантастики, которому в программу заложено непременно повторять распоряжение перед выполнением того или иного задания. Но как бы то ни было, и те, и другие были одинаково трудолюбивы. По сути, всё, что он произносил, моментально входило в понятие нормы для этих людей. Убить? Изнасиловать? Дать? Закончиться? Не существовало такого, чего бы они для него не сделали. Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно.  
— Кофе захвати, — бросил Киллгрейв.  
На улице стало чуть теплее, ветер с Гудзона притих, но обманываться не стоило — в любую секунду он мог перемениться и выбить накопленное в кафе тепло одним резким сильным порывом. Киллгрейв поднял воротник пальто, запах мяты и кофе, казалось, пропитал одежду, волосы и руки — ничуть не рассеялся на свежем воздухе.  
География Манхеттена проста и незамысловата. Верхний, Средний и Нижний — всего три части. Тот, кто её придумывал, особо не заморачивался с названиями — благослови лентяя или редкого прагматика провидение! В Среднем Манхеттене вдоль всего острова тянется Пятая Авеню, которая делит его на восточную и западную части. Проспектов, к слову, всего двенадцать, тогда как улиц — двести двадцать, но запоминать стоит лишь то, по какую сторону от Пятой располагается нужное место. Плюс небогатая россыпь улочек с названиями и Алфавит Сити, в пределах которого всего четыре улицы: A, B, C, D. Достойное продолжение заложенных традиций. Не так уж и сложно, чтобы заблудиться, однако дороги, по которым бездумно следовал Киллгрейв, раз за разом выворачивали к подножию высоток. И ладно бы к Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Так нет же, к башне Старка!  
Мстители кажутся такими же привязчивыми, как запах мяты и свежеобжаренного кофе. Раздражают не то отсутствием стиля — если за него не принять массовые разрушения, — не то вездесущестью. Полгода назад читать газеты, как, впрочем, и смотреть телевизор, было совершенно невозможно: повсюду Мстители. И кому только пришло в голову так себя обозвать? Кому мстят? За что? И когда это месть была делом добра?  
Лучше бы брали пример с Лиги справедливости. Сразу понятно: справедливость — это то, что вершится за закрытыми дверями.  
В другие расклады Киллгрейв никогда не верил.  
— Интересно…  
— Интересно.  
Странное выражение на лице Лафейсона, появившееся при взгляде на Башню, создало иллюзию — человек здесь всё-таки по собственной воле, просто собеседник, ведь может же у кого-то в голове не быть всей этой мишуры про героев?  
— Не думаю, что получится взять и просто войти.  
Планомерным сбором информации обычно занимаются те, кто не может просто прийти и забрать всё, что захочется. Это не про Киллгрейва. Зачем строить хитрые планы, когда всё, что тебе надо, — это открыть рот?  
— С выходом обычно проблем гораздо больше.  
В другое время Лафейсон бы долго не прожил — Киллгрейв не любил болтунов, но сейчас его слова прозвучали удивительно к месту. Что-то он такое слышал о Башне Старка или о самом Старке?  
— Джарвис? Джарвис. Не люблю компьютерные системы.  
Бессердечные суки, плевать на всё, кроме прав доступа. Но у Киллгрейва всегда был свой подход к программированию. Так сказать, ключ от всех дверей. Охранных — так точно.  
С определённого ракурса всё здание Старка можно было загородить стаканчиком из Старбакса, особенно если его перевернуть, чтобы расширяющаяся верхушка совпала с основанием. Лафейсон так и не избавился от сунутой Киллгрейвом почти пустой бумажной тары, то бессмысленно вертел в руках, то подносил к губам — можно подумать, после Киллгрейва там что-то осталось. Однако мятой и кофе пахло по-прежнему возмутительно отчётливо.  
Эффект пропал, стоило подойти поближе. Русалка улыбалась зелёными губами, смотрела во все глаза на триумфальное шествие Киллгрейва. Ждать долго не пришлось, а выбирать — не пришло в голову.  
  
Киллгрейв выдернул первого попавшегося человека, направлявшегося в Башню. Мозг определённо сильно переоценивают. Неважно, банальная посредственность или учёный мирового значения с непомерно задранным показателем айкью — все одинаково услужливы, когда дело доходит до удовлетворения потребностей Киллгрейва.  
Типичный представитель семейства наукообразных ботаников вдохновенно чиркал в блокноте и едва ли обращал внимание на окружающий мир. По крайней мере, водитель резко затормозившего такси вполне сошёлся в оценке с Киллгрейвом, что и подтвердил лихо закрученными эпитетами.  
Учёного нагнали уже у самого входа и только потому, что тот закопался в отделениях потрёпанного портфеля.  
— Ты хочешь провести нас внутрь.  
Очки, и без того криво сидящие на носу, перекосило сильнее. Вежливая улыбка сменилась совсем не вежливым оскалом.  
— Веди, — раздражённо повторил Киллгрейв. — Надеюсь, Старк не подаёт милостыню идиотам.  
С инвалидами, не дебилами, но так или иначе убогими, тоже постоянно возникали проблемы: их возможности всегда были слишком ограничены, чтобы обработать и удовлетворить нестандартные запросы. Обычно Киллгрейв предпочитал не связываться с такими. Он что, Мать Тереза? У него вагон времени в запасе? Лучшее, что он мог предложить, — это прекратить мучения; гораздо милосерднее того, как поступили с ним его собственные родители. Не то чтобы Киллгрейв когда-нибудь ставил себя на одну доску с ними.  
Он не успел решить, чем считать резкое позеленение кожного покрова и непомерное увеличение в размерах, поскольку свет померк.  
Погрузился в мяту и кофе. Да сколько можно?!  
Как никогда прежде Киллгрейв был близок к тому, чтобы уверовать: пока глаза закрыты — мира не существует. Но в обратное верить всё же получалось значительно лучше.  
Приснится же такое!  
  
Башня Старка маячила на горизонте с этой своей вызывающей надписью: приди и возьми меня — если сможешь. Написано было что-то другое, но суть — та же. При ином раскладе Киллгрейв бы плюнул на это дело, но сейчас не выходило — не под взглядом серых дымчатых глаз. Лафейсон не пил кофе, но считал, что пьёт: подносил стаканчик к губам и глотал, ничего не требовал, ничего не ждал — наверное, по этой причине отступить перед ним было бы всё равно, что спасовать перед собой.  
— Пойдём, задерём юбку этой красотке.  
Красотка не то чтобы была неприступна, но на подступах промелькнул мужчина — смутно похожий на того, кто так отлично зеленеет, если на него надавить. Какая досада, они не успели его нагнать — будет Киллгрейв ещё за кем-то бегать!  
Навстречу им из здания вышел здоровый детина. Киллгрейв ещё мимолётно удивился, что забыла здесь эта мечта домохозяйки, прежде чем заступить ему дорогу.  
— Что надо? — недружелюбно спросил тот. В голубых глазах недоумение смешалось с раздражением ровно в той пропорции, после которой при неудачном ответе бьют морду. Чисто теоретически.  
Такие случаи Киллгрейв видел только со стороны.  
— Проведи нас в здание, придурок.  
— Ты это мне? Убогий, да?  
— А ты ещё кто? — Киллгрейв отступил на шаг, потом другой: кулаки незнакомца показались достаточно вескими аргументами, чтобы держаться подальше.  
— Тор.  
В лицо из героев Киллгрейв знал разве что пресловутого Старка. Этого выскочку трудно было проигнорировать — тот ещё выпендрёжник!  
— Тор? Тот самый Тор?! — Может быть, его внушению требовалось время, чтобы обработать бога? Да и вряд ли это был бог — просто распиаренный мутант со сверхспособностями. Любому здравомыслящему существу известно: богов изобрели для контроля толпы особо прожжённые пройдохи.  
— Тот самый, — кивнул Тор. Он уже привык к подобной реакции обычных людей, но это он зря.  
Киллгрейв себя обычным никогда не считал. Пожалуй, никогда им и не был.  
— А, тот самый, из-за брата которого в том году тут была разруха? Понаехали. А кто, скажи мне, будет платить за разрушения? — Киллгрейв плевал и на жертвы, и на апокалипсис в отдельно взятом городе. Он терпеливо ждал, когда дар подействует. — Нашли место для выяснения семейных отношений. Тоже мне, боги.  
Тор замер. Казалось, взгляд его остановился — знакомо, так людей прогибает дар…  
  
Кратковременная темнота сменилась ярким светом потолочных ламп. В Старбаксе включили вечернее освещение. В нос ударил запах кофе и мяты. Определённо, дар работает как-то не так.  
Ничего не болело — хотя Киллгрейв мог бы поклясться: за сегодня он умер уже дважды. Дежавю? Наваждение? Иллюзия? Не то же ли самое, что испытывали все его жертвы, когда он говорил им, как теперь они будут жить? Ощущение, что всё на самом деле, другого варианта нет, как и выхода, а тот, что есть — единственный возможный, правильный, дозволенный… пугало? Дар вышел из подчинения и теперь играет с хозяином?  
— Нет, — чистый голос Лафейсона прорезал панику с той же лёгкостью, что и горячий нож — масло. — Это был мой эксперимент. Жаль, что так, но неудача — тоже результат, верно?  
— Ах ты, козлина...  
— Плату за неуважение с тебя возьмёт следующий собеседник, — буднично сообщил Лафейсон. Неподвластная сила — сила, довлеющая над Киллгрейвом, трикстер, обманщик, лжец, Локи — аккуратно вытер губы и пальцы салфеткой, отставил в сторону бумажный стакан. Русалка с него, казалось, издевательски сощурилась и тут же скривила полные губы. — Оказавшись настолько примитивной находкой, ты меня разочаровал. Нам не стоит начинать сотрудничество.  
В глотке Киллгрейва было тесно от слов, они сдавили гортань, заставив задыхаться, но он был не в состоянии пошевелиться, выдавить хотя бы звук, оставалось только следить взглядом за богом и ждать, ждать возможности ответить, выплеснуть яд…  
Бог пропал как-то несолидно буднично, без подсознательно ожидаемого хлопка, раскатов грома, разрядов молний, так, словно его никогда и не было в этом районе Манхэттена, в одном из бесчисленных отделений Старбакса. В это можно было бы даже поверить — к Киллгрейву вернулась способность дышать, чувствовать, шевелиться, заставить всех в кафе сделать, что ему угодно. Можно… и он ещё не раз будет себя в этом убеждать, но пока он верил в случившееся больше, чем в собственный дар; в ушах Киллгрейва звенело прощальное пожелание ушедшего бога:  
— Счастливого прозябания.


End file.
